


［84］故人

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: 这篇文章2019年就开始写了，总觉得哪里差一些就没有发出来，久而久之也没有再思考到底要如何写下去。上次在lof答应了你们会更新，所以决定分上下完成这篇文💕 谢谢在我不在的时候也没有取消关注的观众。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 9





	［84］故人

*  
自早上八点半一直工作到晚上十点多。  
被透支的身体不断发出悲鸣，初入秋日的晚风吹拂着他的小腿，舒适中带着肌肉酸涩的无力感，锦户亮勉强保持背脊挺直的状态拐进熟悉的街道。

远远的就看到安田章大坐在他们约好的店门口，男人梳着卷曲到脖颈的三七分黑发，今天大概是来了兴致，还架上了一副金丝边的眼镜。他靠着墙坐在角落，一条腿不安分的盘起来搭在椅子上，男人看上去格外小巧，挽起来的宽松袖口里露出一节小臂，手腕撑着长椅的边缘，隐约用力的感觉。锦户猜测他的手背上一定鼓起了轮廓分明的经脉。

安田静静的坐在那里，他低头望着地上，不知道在看什么，皱着眉的样子严肃正经。店家黄色的明光热闹又喧嚣，透过门窗打在安田的侧脸上只剩下一道浅浅的轮廓光，大半个身躯都隐藏在黑暗里，流露出疏离又寂寞的气息。

锦户深吸了一口气，笔挺的西服裤下包裹着纤细的双腿，他渴望着快一点到达安田身边，脚步却跟不上内心的期盼，吃力的拖着步伐往前跳了几步。

就快到达安田身边时他刻意慢下脚步企图表现的成熟稳重些，一手不自觉的将鬓角不听话的杂毛都顺着残存的发胶抹平。

「哟。」锦户单手拿着公文包，翘起半边嘴角，眼底下昏暗的黑眼圈并不影响他笑容的迷人程度。

「啊。今天这么早？」安田扫了一眼锦户后下意识的看手机，他仿佛真实的有些意外，尽管毫无调侃的意思却还是令锦户露出懊恼的不满神色。

「叫你下次晚点来啊，每次都等我我会很愧疚啊。」锦户抱怨着在店门口坐下。「去店里喝还是路边？」

「去便利店买了之后在这里喝吧，他们十一点就打烊了。」安田耸耸肩，「我太累了还要坐一会，待会再去买。」

「你刚刚在看什么，像个傻子一样。」锦户探头往安田先前注视的方向望去，那里除了一些石头缝隙里长出来的草以外什么都没有。

「…啊？」安田慢半拍的回望他，「哦」他不在状态的时候非常明显的恍惚，讲话软绵绵慢悠悠的，一副任人搓揉的模样。「刚刚蚂蚁在搬家…」

「...嗯。」锦户探寻的盯着双眼放空的安田，最后只能无奈的点了点头。「拜托——如果真的太累了就和我说取消呀。」锦户鼓起嘴抱怨，语气里带着丧气的不满。

「可是。」安田转头认真的望着锦户，「因为累才更想见到亮啊。」

安田直白而又纯粹，导致锦户一时无法接话更无法反驳，毕竟他也是因为晚上可以见到安田才更加勉强自己工作。「啊。」锦户挠了挠后脑接近脖颈处的发根，「在大街上说什么呀，真不好意思。」他闷闷得嘟囔了一句。

*  
第一次察觉有所不妥的时候，是在正式交往半年后的夏末。

他们把遮光窗帘拉起来，空调温度调到20度，整个周末都卷着被子耗费在床上。白天黑夜无法分清，不看工作用的手机，只从窗帘的缝隙里透出的光推测大致的时间。锦户侧过脸和安田说话，没讲上两句就追逐着安田的唇瓣，轻柔的舔舐随后用尽全力的亲吻。

他们分别租了离公司较近的公寓，两人平时不会见面，由于工作忙碌甚至不会每天发信息，只有周末才能相聚分享这一周的见闻。被热恋冲昏了头的两人，每次见面都迫不及待的拥抱对方，工作日积累的不安和焦虑都在和恋人依偎的时候消散殆尽。

每周一次的约会显得短暂而又珍贵，周日的晚上八九点是双方约定俗成的分别时间，为了避免太晚回家而影响第二天的工作。

往往在激情之后，锦户在自己狭小的单身公寓里更感到波涛汹涌的、无边际的空旷和寂寞。每次安田和他分别的样子看上去成熟又洒脱，毫无任何的犹豫，这令锦户更觉得沮丧。他想起来每次拥抱也是自己主动的搂过安田，恋爱似乎本来就是不太公平的事情。

那一次，周末过夜也进入了尾声。夏日的傍晚和他们毫无关系，银灰的遮光的布料隔开了瑰蓝色的美丽夜空。

安田背对着锦户站在客厅中央，光裸的背部肌肉分布均匀，蝴蝶骨凸起的形状优美，小麦色皮肤令他看起来野性又健康。平日他总穿着宽松的衣裤，一点也显不出这副身体优势。

锦户躺在沙发上安静而仔细的观察着。安田举起杯子，喝水的时候喉头滚动的幅度让锦户的心酥痒难耐，尽管已经看过很多次，却怎么都不嫌够。

「我们真的在交往么？」

锦户的声音放的极轻，但在寂静的空间里尤为刺耳。

「说什么呢。」安田疑惑的转头，他的动作幅度稍大，刚冲过澡使头发湿润的凝成几缕，在空中被甩出几颗晶莹的水珠。「你睡糊涂了么？我们当然是在交往啊。」

锦户闷不做声，茶几上摆着一瓶喝剩下的啤酒，他在推断自己的手无法够到瓶子后陷入了沉默。安田转过身顺手抓起那瓶酒喝了一口，他挨着锦户坐下，冰凉的皮肤挨在锦户从t恤下露出的手臂上。

啤酒拿出冰箱有段时间了，就算在空调房里也无法达到安田让满意的口感，他皱着眉把瓶子递给锦户,「嗯？」他挑眉示意锦户。

「……」锦户无奈的看了一眼深褐色的玻璃瓶，里面残存的液体在瓶底荡漾了几圈。「一般的情侣，会同居吧。」他到底没有接过那个瓶子，直视着安田的侧脸认真的问道。

「嗯，这个问题我们先前不是讨论过了么。」安田把瓶子放回茶几，小拇指先着陆使玻璃相互接触也没有发出令人厌烦的声响。「上班不太方便、」安田顿了顿，偏头对锦户咧开唇角，雪白的小兔牙令他看上去天真又无害。「而且小亮也不习惯和别人一起住吧？」

锦户没有立刻答话，确实在一个人住的自由和两个人住的甜蜜里他难以取舍，指尖绕过正前方的啤酒瓶，还没触到烟盒就听见安田在身边散漫的开口。「那包已经没有了，桌子底下有新的。」

这到底是我家还是你家。锦户皱着眉收回手。「抽完烟把盒子捏扁是常识吧。」锦户抱怨了一句，他把盒子掐扁扔在角落后再没心情听从安田的指挥去拿烟。他的行为每次被安田预测到时都会有强烈而又幼稚的反抗感。「还和你同事一起住么？」

「渋谷？」安田歪着脑袋，呼唤别人名字的时候声音很软糯。「嗯，现在不是同事了。他上周被炒掉了。」

「哈——？」这倒是第一次听说，锦户承认自己的声音和语气都有点过度夸张了。「那他换工作没？吃什么用什么？哪里来的钱交房租、他搬走了么？」

「嘛……暂时还没有工作也没有搬走……」安田为难的挠了挠头。「总会有办法的吧。」

「你傻啊！你是不是又给人送钱了？」锦户气的口不择言。

「说送什么的…有点过头了啦。只是小涉最近比较困难…帮帮忙而已啊。如果是亮的好朋友发生这种事情，亮也不会赶他出门吧？」安田在黑暗中的眼睛炯炯有神。

「……这个和那个。根本就是两码事！」

「哪里不一样了？」

「哪里都不一样！！」

「是么？」

锦户安静下来，话题已经偏离了他一开始想问清楚的方向。他沮丧的窝在沙发里，空调的一成不变的噪声呼呼的在上空刮着。到底是哪里不对劲锦户也说不上来。一整个周末屋内都没有通风换气，微微的薄汗和外卖残留的气味混合在一起被空调风吹的七零八散，这是每个周末的气味。一种不健康的气息。

「小亮已经不满足于这样的相处模式了么？」闭上眼睛也能感受到身前的阴影，安田一定站在他前面。空气中沾染上了潮湿的气息，他能想象到水珠从安田的胸膛流下来。宽厚的手掌摁在锦户的头顶，轻轻揉了揉。「很寂寞么？亮。」

刹那，锦户像是受到了莫大的委屈般直起身子准确无误的抱住了安田。安田的腰腹很结实，脸磕在硬硬的腹肌上带着略微的疼痛。锦户圈紧了安田的腰，「不要问这种理所当然的问题啊。」锦户闷闷的答道。

最终，安田比往常迟了半个小时坐在玄关的台阶上换鞋。

锦户闹了脾气，没有像往常一样抱着双臂站在他身后看——自然也没有临别的时候，安田微微仰起头捧着他的脸，在他唇角落下一个轻缓又柔软的告别吻。那是锦户很喜欢的一部分，他喜欢在性事以外任何形式的，由安田主导的肢体接触。连锦户自己都没料到，他竟在感情中有这么黏黏糊糊的一面。

「亮，我走了哦。」玄关传来安田特有的偏高的声音。

「哦。」锦户连探头露脸都懒得，扯过空调被将自己彻底埋进沙发里。黑暗郁闷的空间还未包裹他两秒就被人掀开，锦户还未反应过来就感受到额头被柔软的事物贴上，安田干燥的手掌推开锦户前额的刘海，丰满的嘴唇印在他眉心偏上的位置。

「.......欸？」锦户迷茫的眼神看上去和刚刚皱着眉一脸不爽的样子判若两人，浓密纤长的睫毛上下煽动了好几下，脆弱无措的似乎要引人犯罪了。

「没有这个的话，亮下周就不能好好工作了吧。」安田蹲在沙发前笃定的微笑，眼尾折起几道温和的笑纹。

锦户咬着下唇答不上话，他的脸逐渐升温，仿佛全身的血液都集中在被亲吻的地方，他有些责怪自己刚刚发出了那么煞风景的质疑，安田对他的包容和宠溺丝毫不需要怀疑两人在交往的真实性啊，他苦涩的想着。

*  
再下一个周末，久旱的东京迎来了一场轰轰烈烈的暴雨。

豆大的雨点敲击在玻璃窗上落下斑驳晶莹的痕迹，水流往下弯曲的流动朦胧的印出楼下交叉重影的红绿灯光和大楼死气沉沉的轮廓，下午四点的天空灰暗的仿佛一幅笔墨浓郁的国画。

锦户将窗户只打开一个小缝，从窗洞刮进来的风带着清爽的潮意，比平日开着冷气还舒服百倍。

安田把靠垫都拿到窗台上坐着看书，偶尔的飘进来的雨点打在他毛发茂密的小腿上。他因为终日俯身作画的缘故，最近腰椎总是疼痛，现在看来那几个云朵般柔软的枕头快把他整个人埋起来了。

卷曲的黑色发色落在他的侧脸，金丝边的眼镜滑至鼻骨，「我现在是心满意足的疲倦还有点恰到好处的忧伤。」安田低笑着念道。

「是什么？」锦户趴在床上正对着安田，他噼里啪啦的戳着键盘，随口敷衍的问道。

「《艳遇》。」安田象征性的举高书的封面，「现在看来，这种戏剧的台词还真是夸张的有些令人不好意思呢。」

锦户撑着下巴望向安田，安田像是躺累了按着枕头坐起来，顺便捡起放在地板上的星冰乐轻嘬了一口，透明的饮料盒外冒出因温度差异而产生的水汽，安田就着湿润的左手撩了一把挡在脸前的发丝。弓着背看书的时候，宽松的t恤领口露出线条清晰的锁骨和大片光洁的皮肤。

安田看上去确实和以前不一样了。锦户闷闷的枕着自己的手臂，目光随着安田上下翻页的手指看得出神。

锦户和安田认识在学生时代。那时候的安田梳着金色的背头，穿着人字拖和松垮的短裤游荡在学校，和各个专业的同学熟络的打招呼，看上去和不务正业的二流子一样。

对交友没什么兴趣的锦户莫名被安田拉进了话剧社，锦户还未能讲出话剧社全员的名字的时候，安田就突然加入了轻音社，渐渐的不再来话剧社了，成了一个挂名成员。

「锦户君这次扮演的角色是男主角的哥哥哦，这里是剧本，排练是每周四天外加周六全天。」

「哦……」锦户木讷的接过并不是太感兴趣的素材，转头看看了在摆弄道具的陌生的社员们。  
安田那家伙…所以我到底是来做什么的……锦户无奈的发着牢骚。

自说自话。  
这是锦户对安田的第一印象。

他们原本不在一个专业，安田和相熟的人打招呼时锦户恰巧在旁边，就被自来熟的安田逮了了正着，敷衍的回应了几句话，锦户的认生系统开始悲鸣。

「啊，不如我们交换个电话以后多联系一下？」安田自然的拿出手机，「亮君在这里输入一下号码吧？」

「诶…？我么？」锦户有些手足无措，而安田看着他的眼神很友善也很纯粹、尽管和他那不良少年一样的打扮不太相符。留个电话而已…估计也是逢场作戏，锦户暗自安慰着自己写下了电话号码。  
安田目的明确，交换号码后迅速的离开了。

随后，出乎意料的，安田开始短信轰炸他，约出去唱k、吃饭、玩乐队、看电影...偶尔还有［早安啊，亮君。我今天的早餐是三明治和便利店的味增汤，你吃了什么呢？（企鹅）］这样意义不明的信息，对方似乎相当喜欢发信息，还熟练于发和他的人设看似极其冲突的颜表情。

锦户猛然还挺感激那段日子的，认生又不喜欢独处的他甚至有种被安田拯救了的感觉。尽管安田的话题不着边际，锦户也不太能接上话题，意外的安田还是一个非常天然呆的人，导致看似好脾气的锦户在和他熟络之后，经常会不自觉的暴怒大喊[你是蠢货么？！]

锦户成日和安田厮混在一起，导致许多人甚至忘了他原本的性格，除了安田外，锦户唯一相熟的就是学生会会长横山裕，对方同时也是他高中的前辈。在人前十分冷漠的横山裕和锦户相处时异常温柔，导致锦户对这位学长尊重之余也格外依赖。

一次，锦户被系主任叫去和横山裕一起帮忙整理参展画作和信息数据，两个人折腾到夕阳西下还没准备完毕。锦户的手机疯狂的震动，打开一看果然是安田的炮轰。  
［小亮在哪里呀——（笑眯眯的颜表情）我们晚上一起去吃饭吧？］

锦户将一大摞检查确认完毕的画作放进纸箱里，空气中扑起细微的尘埃在光线中旋转着上升。这家伙真的是太闲了...锦户将有些出汗的手心用力在裤腿上抹掉，抓起手机回复到，［在我们系主任这里帮忙呢，今晚可能不行了。］

「....这些实在太多了，主任怎么不多叫几个人？」发完信息后锦户看见面前还有一堆像小山一样的画作不禁朝横山抱怨道。

「嗯，我和他说的只要我和户君就好了。」横山显然也是没预料到，气喘吁吁的倒在椅子上。

「前辈——」锦户生无可恋的拖长音表达他对于此事的愤怒。

此时安田亲切的从门口探出头，「前辈好———小亮，需要帮忙么？」

「啊、」锦户眯着眼抬头看到安田整个人都被夕阳的橘色染上了浓郁的暖光一时有些恍惚，「你也太快了吧、话说你是怎么找到这里的？」

「嘿嘿，我本来就是在到处找你想一起去吃个饭。」安田像往常一般转头和横山裕搭话，「前辈对寿喜烧感兴趣么？要不要弄完了一起去？」

「啊……」同在认生系统里的横山裕歪头挠了挠发尾，难以回应这么直白的邀约。

「那sho帮忙把这个纸箱拿到B栋的312室吧。」锦户作为被搭讪的经验份子深知安田的套路，赶紧转移了话题。

「好哦，那待会见。」

走廊里安田的脚步声渐远，横山裕率先打破了沉默，「户君叫来的帮手么？」

「没。」锦户略有些担忧的张望了一眼安田远去的方向，他还没见过安田认真做事的样子，不知道靠不靠谱。「那家伙自己找过来的。」

「户君真好啊，有这么好的朋友。」他一脸羡慕的看着锦户。

「说什么呢，是前辈自己选择走高冷路线的吧？」锦户在表格上把刚刚安田取走的那箱画全部打上勾。

「嗯。」横山裕不可否置，「内向的人要怎么交朋友？」横山随口转移了话题。

「内向的人不交朋友。」锦户认真的思考了一下回应道，「内向的人都是等性格开朗的人来认领他们的。」

回过神来。  
锦户懒洋洋的托着腮，瞥见窗外的雨似乎下的更猛烈了，安田惬意的靠在抱枕上全然没注意到白色的布料上被洒满了雨点。

「sho...关窗户，你都没感觉么？」锦户不情愿的从床上起身关窗，阴影笼罩在安田上方，他歪七扭八的披着一件浴袍单腿跪在窗台上向前探去，  
安田的视线刚好停在他的胸口，他们挨得极近，安田温柔的笑着凑上前去轻啄了一下锦户裸露的胸膛。

「？」锦户关好窗，探询的向下望去。

「表扬你。长大了啊，我们亮。」安田眼里闪着狡黠的光，脸上浮现出欠扁的坏笑。

「你是笨蛋么。」

*  
结束了五天满载压力的工作日，又到了使人欣喜的周末。周六的晚饭是安田亲手下厨做的咖喱，胡萝卜和土豆的形状切的大小不一，味道却意外的不错。

「好吃吧？」安田洋洋得意的接过锦户表示要再来一碗的盘子。「上次我做给小涉吃了，结果一连五天都在吃咖喱。」

「哦。」锦户神色松弛，模棱两可的点点头。「他最近在做什么？」

「你问小涉？」安田有些惊讶的从狭窄的厨房门口探出头，咖喱的气味太浓郁于是木头和玻璃组合的推拉门只打开了一半，安田在缝隙中瞧见锦户正捧着味增汤轻啜，见他并没什么太过在意的神色才轻快的回答到，「他最近在唱歌哦。别看他这样吊儿郎当的，唱歌还真的很好听呢。」

「在哪里唱歌？」安田给锦户盛了一大坨热气腾腾的帆外加一大勺咖喱，[能吃的完么]锦户接过盘子腹诽到。

「在...嗯，在街上。街头艺人？」安田歪着头想了想，「哦对了，他最近很受欢迎，可能因为离职后留回长发了，最近的女孩子们都很喜欢这样的。」

锦户心不在焉的听着，目光一直注视着安田握着勺子的手指，安田的指甲修地很短，尾指上有残留着零星的黑色甲油的痕迹，他讲话的时候手臂会随着动作摆动，锦户呆滞了一会觉得安田的手和催眠的摆钟作用差不多。「....所以有时候按时下班，我会弹吉他为他伴奏。」安田打量着快睡过去的锦户，谨慎地为故事做了结尾。

「亮。」安田笑眯眯的放下勺子掐了一下锦户的脸颊，「吃醋了么？」

「有一点。」锦户苦大仇深的蹙着眉，老实的点点头。

「那怎么办，我把该说的不该说的都说了。」安田摊摊手将皮球踢回给锦户。

「今晚我要让那家伙嫉妒死。」

由此，剧情顺其自然的发展成了令人血脉偾张的激情一夜。

安田将前戏做的充分，他隐约感觉到锦户很喜欢这种腻歪的前奏。他自腰部以上开始缓慢的舔着锦户的肋骨，以柔软的舌尖若有似无的来回移动，锦户感受到他潮热的呼吸喷在干燥的皮肤上，就仿佛在梅雨季节被湿热的风吹过全身一样。锦户的腰部很脆弱，因此安田打定主意不去触摸那些敏感带，只在安全区域游荡。然而当安田加强力道舔舐他的胯骨时，锦户还是忍不住抓紧床单颤抖起来。

当锦户全身的肌肤敏感度被扯到顶峰时，安田恶劣的抬起锦户的腿靠近穴口，温热的舌头在褶皱处打转，安田是认真的开始放大招了，锦户抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，只是被这样对待就让他的眼眶激动的湿润了。安田掐着锦户的臀瓣随着舌尖的节奏掐紧，锦户喉间发出的迷人呻吟大大的鼓励了他，他感受到舌间充满水意，锦户的后穴战战兢兢的收缩，委婉的打开了入口，阴茎的顶部也渗出粘稠的液体。  
安田一时激动，用手掌握住了锦户的阴茎，他自从大学进了轻音社后便开始苦练吉他，手指间总有一层粗糙的茧，他用指尖摩擦裂缝，随即立刻被虚弱的锦户抓住了手腕。  
「不、别这样、」锦户呼吸急促的恳求道，潮红的脸上露出不曾见过的神色。

「为什么？」安田从锦户两腿间探头，「不舒服么？」

「......有点奇怪...」锦户微微颤抖着，无辜的下垂眼里显露出不安，看上去很可怜。

「这样玩前面不舒服么？」安田试探着用手掌在锦户的阴茎顶端画圈。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊......等一下等等、」锦户弓着身体朝旁边躲去，伸手微微施力推着安田的脑袋。

「那....反过来？」安田了然的点头，将魔爪从对方的性器上撤下，轻而易举的插入已经变得足够松软的后穴。

「呜——」锦户顿时没了力气，单腿架在安田的肩膀上蜷紧了脚趾。

安田轻车熟路的找到了令锦户疯狂的前列腺，因为阴茎勃起的关系，前列腺在内部也丰盈的鼓起来，安田用手指稍微摩擦了一下，锦户就全身软糯，继而用光裸的双腿夹在安田身侧摩挲。

「小亮这样，乖乖的。」安田单手将锦户盖着眼睛的手拉起来放在膝盖下面，示意他自己抱着双腿打开。锦户温顺的照做，将身体的脆弱部分彻底展现在安田面前。  
「然后这样。」安田坏笑着一口吞下锦户的阴茎。

「啊！不行不行不行不行」锦户抽高的尖叫起来，头脑眩晕的摇着头企图逃开。

安田抬着眼揣测他的神色，尽力用舌头讨好对方，按常理来说，不是应该很棒么，锦户在性事上相当开放，一般不会怎么真正的拒绝。而现在看他一脸崩溃的模样，安田也有些不自信了。

「为什么？怎么了？」安田在舔舐的间隙追问到。

锦户出了许多汗，他的皮肤泛起喜人的粉色，泪水和唾液糊在脸上看起来相当色情，他虚弱的喘息着，放开一直老实的握紧分开的双腿，用手指抹了一把眼角，委屈的下垂眼耷拉着。「...只用后面就会高潮的...」他害羞的小声嘟囔了一句。

「？」

「....两边一起...太过分了。」锦户扭过头，不愿意再面对安田。

「.....太下流了，亮。」安田目瞪口呆的回应道，他坐起来凑到锦户脸前认真的问到，「所以...你只用手指就可以去么？」

「.....」锦户没有答话，黝黑的眼睛水汪汪的，眼角因为流泪而微微发红，他上目线看着压在身上的安田，委屈的扁了扁嘴。

「那、」安田眼神一转，「那你自己做的时候也用后面么？」  
锦户喘息着点了点头。他眼前因为泪液分泌而变得迷迷糊糊的，安田按着他的脸用力的吻他，他大多时候是个平稳派，如此热烈的性欲和激情令锦户有些不知所措，同时也有点期待。

「亮的阴茎很大，却只用后面高潮呢。」安田在插入锦户时，用指尖戳了戳锦户颤颤发抖兴奋不已的前端。

「....别说了」锦户沉浸在欲望的深渊有气无力的回嘴，双手抬起来试图勾着安田的脖子。

安田配合的矮下身子任由恋人抱着，轻轻的揉了揉对方的脑袋。「这样色情的亮，我非常喜欢。」

「唔...」锦户仰着头堵住了安田难得不饶人的嘴，泄愤般的咬着安田丰满的下唇。代价便是对方更为用力的撞击锦户的敏感点，导致锦户只得讨饶的舔了舔对方刚刚被咬出血的部分。

「亮...」安田温柔的抚摸锦户被汗水打湿的脸颊，「我有让你幸福么？」

「嗯？」锦户含糊的回应着，安田顶的越来越大力，他的双腿反折着被扣在胸前几乎要抽筋了，他知道自己快达到高潮了，脑子里浑浑噩噩的思考组合着安田的句子。  
「...嗯——」射精的时候，他粘腻的哼了一声，不知道是在回答安田的句子，还是单纯的欢愉。

激情退去，安田浑身泥泞的抱着锦户歇息，两个人都陷入了沉默，安田的手指时不时撩动锦户的被汗水打成绺状的发丝。  
「亮。」

「嗯。」

「我们平时也见面吧。」安田的目光放空，提出了新的提议。

「哦？」

「比如，两个人都有空的晚上？可以去喝一杯什么的。」安田自顾自的说下去，「应该会很棒吧。」

「晚安。」锦户转头迅速的拉掉了床头灯，双手拉起被单整个人滑下去盖好。

「诶？」安田茫然的陷入黑暗，「不是、还没洗澡，你要这个样子睡么？...不对，跑题了，刚刚的提议呢？」安田也缩下去，企图看清黑暗中锦户的脸，无法及时适应黑暗，在视野中只能依稀看到锦户的轮廓。

「...sho酱那样说，」锦户将被子拉到鼻子下方，声音在被子下面闷闷的。「我稍微有点高兴。」

「你现在在不知所措么？」

「对。」

「需要我抱抱你么？」

「需要。」

安田无奈的笑着，转身用他黏糊糊的身体抱紧了另一具黏糊糊的身体，锦户的身体烫呼呼的，他们身高相仿，因此抱在一起的时候似乎心脏的位置也对在了一起，砰砰的在胸腔里活跃着，仿佛隔着骨肉在撞击对方的。

*  
以前读书的时候，学校收到政府扶持因此推出了特惠宿舍这项福利，可以用极少的钱住在学校的宿舍，即节省时间又节省金钱，最抢手的就是两人宿舍，于是原本令人有些排斥的群居宿舍反而成了供不应求的“大好物”。每年锦户都千辛万苦的托学生会的关系，就为了拿到一个双人宿舍的名额。

和安田相识的下一年，到了开学例行换宿舍的时候，锦户一边沮丧的想着［啊，好麻烦啊，还要和新的舍友客气一下］一边又怀着半分期待的推开门。进去就看到一颗金发的脑袋，安田正背对着他，大大咧咧叉着腿拿一个小水壶浇花。

「哟。」安田听到声响，以一屋之主的模样和锦户对视了一眼，他笑起来的样子很天真，露出两颗雪白的小兔牙。

「.......」锦户叹了一口气，「怎么走到哪里你都会这么自然的出现...这是什么孽缘...」他碎碎念着一边把数量极少的行李拉进房间，嘴角却忍不住稍稍上扬。

「啊，不是哦。是我和人换的位置。」安田笑着凑上来给锦户搭把手，「因为刚好看到了小亮的名字，我就问可不可以换过来——嗯，横山君也同意的哦，他还说这样比较好呢。」

「.....你到底什么时候和前辈扯上关系的。」

等锦户察觉到的时候，他已经不太能离开安田了。安田在此后的每年都会提前去找横山裕，让横山把锦户和他调在一个房间。和安田相处的时候既安心又舒服，锦户不自觉的沦陷进这份温柔。他再没有见过比安田脾气还要好的人了，在生活和学业方面，事无巨细都不自觉得会找安田商量。

大三的时候，锦户产生了考研究生的想法。锦户就读的学院是建筑与环境艺术设计学院，如果跟着好的教授一起做项目将会比毕业后直接找工作拥有更光明的前途，现实却不总是按着想象的节奏进行。

思考人生的夜晚总是显得漫长，锦户睁着眼睛看向天花板，床架上挂着一层薄薄的纱帘显得视野有些灰暗模糊，正宛如看不清方向的前途。

「sho酱.....睡了么？可以过来我这边么？」锦户刻意压低了声音隔着组合床上挂的帘子小心翼翼的问道。

「嗯，好。」在安田这里向来是听不到拒绝的。安田很快的小声回应后，轻手轻脚的从自己的床的梯子上跨到锦户的床上。

「很危险啊！」锦户吓了一跳，注视着黑暗中的影子用气音凶道。

「没关系的，朱丽叶。」安田笑眯眯的掀开锦户床前挂着的帘子。

「白痴么你.......」锦户翻了个白眼，将安田拉上来。进入初秋，晚间透着凉意，安田的手却是温热的，仅是握着他的手腕也觉得很舒服。

两人无话的躺了片刻，「还是有点挤啊，虽然我们俩都挺瘦的....」安田将一条腿伸出被子不好意思的小声说道。

「嗯。」锦户敷衍的回应了一声。「今天建筑专业的教授找我了。」

「咦？是那个超大物的？」

「嗯....」锦户叹了一口气，语气带着苦恼，「如果选了本院教授，那大教授一定会生气的....」

安田无言的听着锦户抱怨了一会，学校内的势力分布以及斗争比想象中还要严重许多，在这里学识说不定还排在面子之后。安田听锦户又长叹出一口气，最终锦户躁动不安地翻了个身，总结道「还是先睡觉吧。」

安田不太清楚锦户是希望他留下还是离开，于是试探着用指尖挠了挠锦户的后背。

「不要闹了，我真的很烦。」锦户扭了一下肩膀，背对着安田声色俱厉的凶到。

「抱歉啊小亮。」安田急忙小声回应。

锦户没有做声，继而又不耐烦的换了几个姿势，铁栏杆的床铺被他弄出声响，安田试图屏息尽量减少自己的存在感，不知道何时该向锦户道出想回自己床上的提案。

「我要抱一下。」突然，沉默中，锦户喑哑的嗓音从身边传出。

安田侧过头睁大上挑的眼睛，宿舍楼对面在黑夜里时常亮着一盏明晃晃的大型白炽灯，从阳台里透出的光足够令安田看清锦户黑漆漆的后脑勺，他垂下眼平静的答道「嗯，可以哦。」

停顿了片刻，锦户始终背对着他，令安田觉得有种对着石头说话的感觉。「要正面还是背面？」他体贴而温柔的补充道。

「......正面」锦户的鼻音很重，听上去有些委屈，他转过来的动作褪去了烦躁，带着磨蹭的意味。那是两个人认识的第四年，锦户平时对安田的肢体接触很丰富，却从没有这样要求过对方对他做点什么。

安田侧躺着展开双臂，锦户迅速的滚进他的臂弯里，他把头埋在安田的胸口大力吸了一口气，安田身上的味道很好闻，不知道是不是因为用花香的沐浴露，闻起来有些像club里成熟的大姐姐。

这是他们第一次这样拥抱，安田的下巴搭在锦户的肩膀上，左手顺着锦户的脊背安抚式的摸了摸随后紧紧的圈住对方，右手被锦户的体重压的难以动弹，却不愿意改变姿势打扰这宁静的一刻。  
安田的心跳响亮而平稳，锦户将侧脸靠在安田坚实的胸膛上，听着听着就安定下来。

「你可以就这样抱着我睡么？」

「可以哦。」

「果然还是算了吧。」

「咦？」

「因为习惯了的话就离不开sho的拥抱了。」

「那就习惯啊。」

「嗯………其实是因为你的戒指嗝到我了，超疼。」

\- TBC.－

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章2019年就开始写了，总觉得哪里差一些就没有发出来，久而久之也没有再思考到底要如何写下去。上次在lof答应了你们会更新，所以决定分上下完成这篇文💕 谢谢在我不在的时候也没有取消关注的观众。


End file.
